brawlhallafandomcom-20200222-history
Cassidy
The Marshall of the Old West :Feared by outlaws and vampires from the age of fifteen, Cassidy is the toughest marshal to wear the badge either side of the Bifrost. ''- Mallhalla purchase description'' Cassidy is a high dexterity Wild West-style Legend featuring the Hammer and Blasters as her weapons. She can be unlocked for 2300 Gold. Having been on both sides of the law, acting as a legendary Marshall and dangerous fugitive, Cassidy has a keen sense of justice and is unafraid to deal it out with the heavy end of her hammer. As the story goes... :"Reward ($5,000) for the capture, Dead or Alive, of ex-U.S. ''Marshal Cassidy Miller. Age 25, 5 feet, 8 inches. Brown hair and eyes. Wanted for dereliction of Duty, harboring a Fugitive Slave, aiding a Known Criminal, and Attempted Murder. Known companions include a Giant Cougar, a Twenty-foot Lumberjack, and a Cherokee Ghost. Armed and extremely Dangerous." ''-Poster, Nebraska Territory, 1853 '' When fifteen-year-old Cassidy Miller captured Wild Zeb and his gang, Zeb insisted his gun jammed and the sun was in his eyes. But, outlaws soon changed their tune, and just five years later, Bloody Cal Johnson bragged from prison that Utah had been forced to call in the great Marshal Cassidy just to bring him down. In her long career, Cassidy's insistence on justice for all earned her many unlikely friends, including "the meanest horse in the West," a giant cougar named Boots. But it also put her on the wrong side of the law when she joined the Underground Railroad and became a wanted fugitive herself. Later, Cassidy returned to law enforcement in dramatic style when President Lincoln begged her to track down the Bloodfang Rangers, a company of Confederate Vampires. To Cassidy, Valhalla is like any other frontier boomtown in need of her rough brand of Justice. She's always on the lookout for suspicious types and reckons that trouble's brewing. "You just gonna stand behind me looking all-fired stupid or are you gonna draw?" ''- Marshall Cassidy Appearance Wild West Marshal Cassidy Miller wears apparel very standard of her American style. Most importantly in her Wild West attire, Cassidy wears a very large, cream colored cowgirl's hat. Her hat is decorated with a pale blue ribbon that is wrapped above the wide brim of the hat. Her shining golden Marshall's badge also adorns her hat, showing both her status in the mortal world, and her keen sense of justice. Under her hat can be seen wavy shoulder length hair that frames her face, and is a reddish brown in color. Also this shade of red-brown is her tan leather jacket, which is worn over a simple white cotton blouse. Her jacket is short in length, but has sleeves covering the length of her arms, which then lead to firm leather firms of a dustier, pale brown. There are also two golden buttons on her jacket, which match the gold of her Marshall's badge. Also golden is her belt buckle, which sits next to a gun holster of similar color to the belt itself. Amusingly, the gun holster is many times smaller than both Cassidy's guns, and her hands. The belt itself hold up a pair of dusty blue jeans, which in turn lead to a pair of knee-high, thick leather boots, which are the same dusty brown color as her golves. On each boot is a single steel spur, which denotes her ranching background, and is customary with her Wild West Marshall appearance. Cassidy's Hammer and Blasters also reflect her Western heritage. The Sixshooters are two large, iconic revolver handguns with the typical six bullet cylinder. The hammer and sight of each gun is clearly visible, spiking out from the otherwise smooth barrels. The handles of each gun are pale brown wood. Her Rail Hammer is similarly iconic and non-decorative: a simple wooden pole with a standard steel hammer head attached at one end. The hammer's head has one blunt face, plus a curved claw on the other side. Signatures 'Blasters' 'Hammer' Strategy Cassidy is a close combat character. Her signature attack is the heavy attack + down button that makes a considerable amount of damage toward and behind her. You can use her to throw enemies away with her guns that have a good fire rate, or her rail hammer. This hammer also deals a lot of damage, quickly and have a quite good range. Make sure to balance her attacks with dexterity. Skins Expand to show Legend skins SpaceRaceCassidy.png|'Space Race Cassidy' No space is safe for desperadoes on the run from Space Marshal Cassidy. MaskedHeroCassidy.png|'Masked Hero Cassidy' Who is that lone masked ma'am? SerapeKidCassidy.png|'Serape Kid Cassidy' There's a snake on my boot! CupcakeCassidy.png|'Cupcake Cassidy' Just one more cupcake... Just 100,000 more... Ok 100,000K more... HighNoonCassidy.png|'High Noon Cassidy' This town is a reasonable size for both of us, but I still don't want you in it. DawnwalkerCassidy.png|'Dawnwalker Cassidy' Riding into the sunset is the quickest way to find vampires. CalaveraCassidy.png|'Calavera Cassidy' Dressed in her finest and ready for celebration. Globox_Cassidy.png|'Globox' Rayman's dependable best friend, as long as there aren't Robo-pirates are around. Rayman Legends crossover This Skin Includes: * Signature FX Swaps * Legend Name and Icon Swaps * Custom Lock-In Animation * Two Weapon Skins NA.png|'Dust Devil Cassidy' Elemental Chest Color variations Trivia * Cassidy's default weapons are the Sixshooters (blasters) and the Rail Hammer (hammer). * Cassidy's robot name is Cassibot. * The giant lumberjack mentioned in Cassidy's wanted poster is likely a reference to Paul Bunyan, a hero from American folklore. * Cassidy was one of the first four Legends to be developed for the game, the others being Bödvar, Lord Vraxx and Orion. * The Masked Hero Cassidy skin is based off of the Lone Ranger. Gallery cassidy 2.jpg Brawlhalla Training Mode Cassidy.jpg Cassidy.jpg|Official art by TheOddling Category:Legends Category:Hammer Category:Blasters